


Thanksgiving With the Crew

by The_awesome_1



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluffy, Gen, Holiday shenigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_awesome_1/pseuds/The_awesome_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ryan's first holiday with the Fake AH Crew, and he finds that he can't imagine going back to having them any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving With the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something fluffy for Thanksgiving, since apparently I can't write dangerous criminals doing anything other than being cute and silly. So, here's this. Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it, and happy Thursday if you don't.

 

            Thanksgiving with the Fake AH Crew turned out to be…something else, to say the least. Ryan honestly couldn’t remember the last time he celebrated the holiday with someone else – or celebrated it at all, actually.

            Jack, insisting that the holiday had to be done properly, wanted everything to be homemade. She’d started baking pies the day before, with some ‘help’ from the lads. This mostly consisted of them snatching tastes every other minute and starting a food fight that ended with the kitchen covered in flour, three pies on the flour, one on the wall, and Jack chasing everyone else out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon.

            Eventually, the pies were made and put in the oven rather than used to decorate the room, and Jack threatened to shoot anyone who tried to steal pie before their official Thanksgiving meal – _yes, that includes you, Geoff_.

 

            The next day, everyone in the penthouse was roped into helping with the meal. Jack and Geoff worked on the turkey, which was the largest one they had been able to find. Ryan hadn’t even known turkeys could be that large. Ray was set to peeling a small mountain of potatoes and carrots, which Michael chopped into neat pieces. Ryan made the stuffing, and Gavin mashed sweet potatoes and covered them in marshmallows.

            Jack used her criminal-herding skills masterfully to keep everyone in line. If any visitors had happened to pass by, they would have been amazed at the way Los Santos’ most wanted criminals allowed themselves to be ordered around by the red-headed woman.

            Edgar spent the whole time getting under everyone’s feet and begging for scraps, since Ryan absolutely refused to lock him in his room on Thanksgiving of all days. ( _It’s a_ holiday _Geoff; I can’t do that to him!_ _It would practically be neglect._ ) Ryan wasn’t helping matters by sneaking the dog little scraps of whatever he was working on.

            The meal, once they finally got to eat it, was the best Ryan had ever tasted. His crew’s presence around him, bickering playfully, may have had something to do with that. Looking at them, laughing and talking over each other, made Ryan’s heart swell with something he couldn’t identify.

He couldn’t imagine ever going back to spending his holidays alone in his apartment, hardly even acknowledging the date. After all, holidays were for spending with family – and there was no doubt in his mind that this ridiculous, amazing crew counted as his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, Edgar is the same dog as in my other fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
